


The World is So Big (Through my Tiny Eyes)

by MercyMae



Series: Days Ahead [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cassie is too sweet for words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Scott and Peter are bug friends, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, even though spiders are aren't bugs, shes also a smart cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMae/pseuds/MercyMae
Summary: "Wow! Its so different here!" Peter exclaimed to the man, but it was more of a squeak to Scott.Scott chuckled, "Yep! Welcome to my small world, buddy.""Literally," He breathed out."Alright, lets get you back to normal so you can go home." He straightened and letting his back make some crackling noises.Peter nodded and turned the button before smacking it, but it did nothing. He turned it again and pressed it more lightly. Nothing."Um, Scott? Its not working?"-A Test gone wrong and Peter is stuck being Tiny. Luckily, Mister Stark is always there to help.





	1. A Test Gone Wrong

"Welcome back, Peter." Friday greeted as a lanky, fifteen year old boy strolled into the penthouse with a small smile.

"Thanks, Fri." He replied back.

"Hey, Mister Stark!" Peter called out, throwing his backpack on the ground. Peter walked into the kitchen and saw Mister Stark sipping on a cup of coffee, doing something on his Starkpad. Tony looked up from his electronic and smiled at the kid.

"Hey, kiddo. Good day at school?" He asked, watching the kid open the pantry and take out some goldfish. Every since Peter got bitten by a radioactive spider, his metabolism enhanced greatly and was more hungrier than an average teenage boy.

Tony made sure that his pantry was full of Peter's favorite snacks when he would visit him, which was often.

"It was good!" Peter says while taking a handful of goldfishes in his hands and then stuffing into his mouth. He tried to talk more, but it was muffled by the abundant of goldfish that he decided to shove in his so called tiny mouth.

"Maybe finish eating your goldfish and  _then_ you can talk to me more about your day," Tony chuckled, looking at the boy grin bashfully and then nod. Peter decided round one wasn't enough for his stomach, so he did a round two. Cramming another handful of goldfish, he put the box away, and then grabbing a bottle of water before chugging it down.

Tony watched in fascination on how Peter could literally eat so fast, as well as drink more than a bottle in less than 10 seconds. He shook his head and smiled at the kid. "Geez, kid. If you were so hungry, I would've ordered pizza before you came." He said, ruffling the boy's hair a bit.

Peter shooed away his mentor's hand from his hair and grinned. "We can still do that."

"Touché, my young intern." Tony smirked when Peter rolled his eyes. "Alright, hey Fri?"

A feminine, robotic voice filled the kitchen. "Yes, sir?"

"Can you order some pizza with...?" He looked at Peter with a raised brow. "Any toppings?"

"Pineapple!" Peter exclaimed happily. Mister Stark rolled his eyes, but complied anyways.

"With pineapple."

There was a moment of silence until Friday spoke up again. "Your order has been confirmed. Should be here in less than 20 minutes, sir."

"Great! In the mean time, why don't we work on your suit? I want to add some upgrades," Tony said, absentmindedly tapping the rim of the cup.

"Okay!"

With that, they headed down to the lab, where Tony explained what he wanted to add in Peter's suit.

"So, I'm pretty sure you know Antman right?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded. "He was there in Germany, right? I know him a bit! He has a daughter named Cassie!" Its been awhile since then, but the Avengers have gone to different terms with Tony and remained friends afterwards.

Peter has met Scott and Cassie when they visited the compound and Cassie was just a ray of sunshine. They hung out all day before they had to say goodbye, but he promised the girl that he would visit soon.

Apparently, it was sooner.

He nodded, and grimaced at the memory. Tony shook the thought away and turned to Peter with a grin. "Well, I wanted to see if we could use the same technology, like Scott's suit."

"So, I can shrink?" Peter asked, his eyes widening comically. Tony chuckled and nodded. He then pulled out a hologram of the device that allows Scott to shrink. "This what Scott and his team uses to shrink down. I already called him and asked him if we could some how use it too and he agreed. We decided to meet up next week on Friday to work on it, but I have a very important meeting that day. So," The billionaire looked at Peter and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're going to help Scott with your suit, alright?"

"M-me?" Peter stuttered. If it weren't for Tony's hand on his shoulder, he would've stumbled back in surprise.

"Yep."

"B-but what if I mess or something?" Peter exclaimed, eyes with wide terror and fear as he looked at his mentor. Tony shook his head, "You won't. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't trust you. But, I know you can. You're a smart cookie." He said, gaze softening at Peter.

Peter contemplated and looked at Tony who still had his eyes towards him. He took a big breath. "You sure?"

Tony smiled, and squeezed his shoulder. "I know for sure, kid."

Some kind of warmth coursed through Peter's body as he saw his mentor with a determined smile. Peter smiled nervously and nodded, "I'll do it."

Tony's smile widened even more. "See? I know you can do it, kid. Just have confidence in yourself. I do." Peter couldn't help but smile at the sentence. Tony has confidence in him.

He can't let Mister Stark down. Not Ever.

Before Peter could form another word, Friday's voice chipped in eagerly. "Sir, your pizza has arrived."

Tony smiled, squeezing Peter's shoulder one more time and walked behind Peter, as if mentally saying,  _'Lets head up and eat some food.'_

Peter caught the act and quickly scurried out the lab, watching Tony lock up his workshop. As they walked to the kitchen, Peter mentally chanted in his mind,  _You can do this. You can do this. You can do this._

* * *

Eventually, he went back to doubting again. They were in the cafeteria, where loud noises were to much for anyone to pick up. That's when Peter started rambling, while Ned was listening.

It was Friday, which meant that he was going over to Scott Lang's house.

"Dude, that's so freaking cool!" Ned exclaimed, looking at Peter with excitement jolting through his veins. But, Peter was a nervous wreck.

"Ned! I don't know what to do! What if I mess up?"

His friend shook his head, "No you wont't! Tony wouldn't have asked you to do it if you weren't able to."

"I know, I know! I'm just afraid I'll mess up or something. If I accidentally mess up a code or anything! It could literally mess everything up!" Peter cried out, running his hands through his hair.

"You're saying 'mess up' a lot, loser," MJ casually pointed out from behind the book she was reading. Peter and Ned craned their necks to see their other friend sitting far on the other corner.

"MJ!" Peter squeaked. "When did you get here?"

"5 minutes ago," MJ put her book down and shrugged. "So, going over to Antboy's lab to be part of the bug team, huh?"

"MJ!" The boy exclaimed, cheeks burning a bit with red. Michelle smirked, "Don't worry, loser. You'll do fine." It was reassuring to hear someone say that, let alone, MJ say that to Peter. The girl who was never impressed and rarely handed out compliments like this one. (Also the girl who Peter has a huge crush on.)

"See? Even MJ agrees. You'll do amazing, Pete." Ned smiled to Peter.

Peter glanced at Michelle who nodded in agreement before continuing to read her book.

He blew out a breath and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

 _"Hey, kiddo. You almost there?"_ Tony asked through his phone. Peter was walking to Scott's house when Mister Stark called him to ask if him if he was there or not. Swallowing the nerves that settled in his throat, Peter nodded.

 _"Yeah, I should be there in like, 5 minutes."_ Peter answered.

_"Great! Hey listen now, I know you're nervous, but if anything comes up, just call me, alright kiddie?"_

_"Okay, thanks Mister Stark."_

_"No problem, Pete. I'll call you later to check up on you."_

_"Bye!"_

_"Bye, kid."_

With their conversation concluded, Peter walked onward to his destination. It was few minutes after that he came across the house Scott gave him. He walked to the door and hesitantly, he knocked 3 times.

Peter waited and with his enhanced hearing, he was able to hear a bit of muffling and shuffling from inside the door. Then a door was pushed open, revealing-

"Mr. Lang," Peter greeted with a grin, trying to control his fangirling moment.

"Mr. Peter," Scott imitated, but as well, grinning too.

After a moment, they burst out laughing.

"Oh, kid. Enough with the formalities, call me Scott," He said, opening the door wider for Peter to walk in. "Besides, we're bug friends, right?" Peter snickered and nodded. "Totally."

Peter wasn't even halfway into the hallway, when a ten year old girl leaped in front of Peter who lifted her up and smiled.

"Peter!" Cassie yelled with excitement.

"Cassie!" Peter yelled a bit louder, causing the girl to giggle.

"How you've been, Cassie?" Peter asked, depositing the girl onto her feet. Cassie grinned, "Good! Daddy says I can watch you and him play with your suit."

"Work on it," Scott corrected, smoothing down his daughter's hair. He looked at Peter with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, I told her she could watch, but I didn't ask you if you were okay with that."

Peter gave him a reassuring smile and shook his head. "No, that's totally fine!"

"Are you sure?" Scott asked incredulously.

He nodded once more and grinned at both of them.

Scott nodded, and lifted Cassie onto his hips. "Well Peanut, and Spider-boy. Shall we go into our secret lab?" He dramatically asks Cassie and the teenager. Peter almost forgotten that Cassie knew Peter was Spiderman and her father was Antman.

"Yes!" Cassie threw out her arms. "Onward!"

Scott laughed and pointed to the door.

Scott turned to Peter, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Peter grinned. He was beyond nervous, but seeing that Scott was a mellow person, he felt his nerves die a bit.

When they were going downstairs, Cassie looked behind her father's back and grinned at Peter. "Actually, Spider's aren't part of bugs, they're arachnids!"

Scott stopped and looked at his daughter with a shocked expression. "What?"

"It-It's kind of true..." Peter said slowly.

"And you guys didn't bother to tell me a bit earlier?" Scott deadpanned.

Peter laughed, "Sorry, but we can make another 'cool' nickname." he suggested.

"The princesses!" Cassie squealed.

Scott looked at his daughter and then at Peter who was laughing out loud. He the shrugged and continued stepping downstairs. "I guess we're the Princesses then."

* * *

Cassie swung her legs back and forth as she watched Peter and her dad toy with some devices, and preparing some tools.

"So, all we need to do is implant this device into your suit, run some codes, maybe tinker a bit, and then we can test it out," Scott explained the plan.

"Okay, sounds pretty simple," Peter said, sliding his backpack off and taking out his Spiderman suit. He placed it on the metal table and let Scott smooth it out, before getting a tool out.

"It should be," Scott says, taking a peek at his daughter, who was giving a thumbs up to her father. He winked at her, and then turned his head towards Peter. "You ready?" He asks.

Peter took a breath and determination settled in his eyes.

"Lets do this."

* * *

After a few hours of tinkering, trying to find a place to implant the device, they managed too get it done. All they needed to do is the testing. Peter thought the process was going to be hard, but it wasn't, and eventually, after a few hours, he was somewhat relaxed.

Also, Cassie got bored and so she left.

"Whew, that wasn't so bad, huh?" Scott asked, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

Peter laughed and shook his head. "Nah, think it went well."

"Good! Now it's almost 9pm and I know Cassie will kill me if I'm not there to tuck her in for bed. Shall we test it out?"

Peter nodded, taking his suit and walking to the closet to change.

Scott allowed him to change in the closet, turning around too, just in case if it was too cramped.

A few minutes later, Peter came out with his suit on and his mask on as well. Scott turned around and grinned, "Ready Spiderboy?"

"Yep! Ready as ever!"

"Okay, so turn the button a bit to the size you want to be and then press the button." Scott instructed.

Peter fiddled with the button, deciding to be the size of a thumb. With that, he pressed the button and saw some electric sparking around his body. His body felt like someone was lightly pounding his stomach and intestines into smaller sizes.

Before Peter closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he saw gigantic stuff surrounding him. There was a rumble on the floor and he looked up.

"Well, hey there spider." Scott grinned, bending down a bit, taking a front view of Peter.

"Wow! Its so different here!" Peter exclaimed to the man, but it was more of a squeak to Scott. He looked around and took a step forward. It was a bit louder than he wanted it to be, considering he has super good hearing, and he could anything that was danger, but he would just have to get used it when he's in this formation.

Scott chuckled, "Yep! Welcome to my small world, buddy."

"Literally," He breathed out.

"Alright, lets get you back to normal so you can go home." He straightened and letting his back make some crackling noises.

Peter nodded and turned the button before smacking it, but it did nothing. He turned it again and pressed it more lightly. Nothing.

"Um, Scott? Its not working?"

Scott snapped his head down again and looked at the very small kid with concern. "Do it again." He ordered, looking intently at Peter.

Peter did as he was told, but nothing happened. No sparks, no anything.

"W-what's going on?" Peter asked nervously, repeating it over and over again, anxiety spiking up.

"Calm down, kid. We'll fix this. Do you have anything under your suit?"

Peter shook his head fretfully, taking off his mask. Scott could see the fear in the boy's eyes and also a bit of some tears breaking down. Scott ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the stairs.

"I'll be right back. I think Cassie has some doll clothes you can wear for now. Here I can set you up on the counter," Scott said, holding his palms flat on the ground in front of Peter.

The boy hesitantly stepped forward onto Scott's palm.

He felt the air pass him under as Scott's hand lifted up and settled him onto the table. With that, Scott skipped some steps up. Peter had time to reflect. He looked at his hands. They looked normal, but he was definitely  _not_ normal. Or at least in size.

"Oh no, oh crap," Peter muttered.

_This was so bad. So very bad._

"What am I supposed to tell Mister Stark?" Peter asked no one in particular. A few moments later, Scott came back with some doll clothes that Peter could wear in the mean time.

Scott placed the doll clothes in front of Peter. "Here, it might be a bit scratchy. Sorry..."

"Its fine," Peter croaked, looking at the still baggy clothes. He picked up some pants and looked up at Scott, who was staring at him.

"Uh, Scott?"

Scott shook away his thoughts and his eyes widened. "Oh shi- um, yeah, I'll turn around." With that, he turned his body and bounced himself on his heels, hearing a small, "Thank you," from Peter.

The doll clothes didn't even fit Peter as he put them on. It just looked like a bag over him.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Peter muttered, flattening the wrinkled doll clothes on him. It was scratchy too, and all he wanted to do is scratch everywhere.

"Can I turn around?" Scott asked.

Peter only hummed, but barely made a sound to Scott. "Sorry, what?" He asked again.

Peter sighed, and raised his voice, "Yes, I am done!"

The man turned around and frowned, "The clothes don't even fit you?" he asked, furrowing his brow. He saw Peter shake his head and give an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, I'll fix this. No biggie," Scott reassured the boy by bending down, so Peter could meet the man's eyes.

"What about Mister Stark, and Aunt May? She's working almost all day tomorrow, and I can't do anything this small! I don't want her to be worried just because I'm literally a size of a thumb!" Peter squeaked, running a hand over his hair. Scott shushed him. "Hey kid, don't worry. I'm sure Tony will be fine taking care of you. For now, I'll call Tony and let him know that I'm dropping you off, alright?"

Peter looked down, but mumbled an, "Okay," Before Scott patted his tiny head with his finger.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll fix you up in no time."

Peter nodded, but his head still hung low. But, the pat on the head was much different than a ruffle. He was suddenly hit with a realization that he was freaking  _small._ Anything like a shoe or even a finger could harm him.

Or bugs.

Spiders. Flies. Animals. Anything.

Oh, no. He was  _screwed._ Is this what a spider feels like when its vulnerable, because he certainly feels like he's vulnerable.

Peter just hoped that Mister Stark would understand.


	2. Emitting the small light night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Tony wasn't expecting this. Nope. Not at all.*
> 
> Enjoy!~

When Tony gotten a call from Scott saying that there was an accident at his house, cold blood ran through his veins. Though Scott reassured him that nothing was drastic, but he should be prepared for the worst.

When he hung up with Scott, Tony was shaken.

_Oh no, Oh God. His kid is injured._

He ran a ran through his messy hair and took a breath.

Maybe everything was fine.  _Everything was fine._ Though, it took every ounce of his fibre being use his Ironman suit and fly there himself, and pray to God that his kid wasn't injured and that it all a prank or dream.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen, his coffee forgotten as he waited for Scott and Peter came here. While waiting, he mentally prepared himself the damage that was inflicted on Peter.

_Bruises._

_Concussion._

_Broken Ribs._

_Hypothermia_

_Heart Attack._

_Or...death?_

_No._ Tony shook that thought away as he remembered that Peter was alive, but something hurt him.

A knock snapped his thoughts away, and immediately rushed to the door, opening it quickly, and revealing Scott Lang with his daughter -who had her Pajamas on-, hands holding together as they walked in. Tony was confused though. Where was Peter?

 _Hospital_. That's got to be why Peter wasn't with him. Maybe he should be at the hospital.

Tony turned around and grabbed his keys, while Scott looked at him, perplexed. "What are you doing?" He eventually asks the nervous billionaire when he saw Tony grabbing some stuff.

"He's at the hospital," Tony said quickly, and then grabbing his coat. But Scott looked at him again while Cassie looked up to her dad, wondering why this man was about to have a heart attack or something.

Tony was about to pass him. but someone grabbed his elbow and stopped him there.

"Woah there, cowboy. Hold on a sec," Scott hushed him, gripping his arm. Tony glared at him with cold eyes.  _Calm down? CALM DOWN?_

"Dude, he's with us...just tinier..." Scott murmured, releasing his grip from Tony's elbow. The mechanic raised his brow at him, quite confused. "What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Cassie..." Scott murmured, looking down at his daughter. Tony's eyes soften as his eyes were meeting Cassie's small form. The little girl bit her lip and held out her hand, revealing a very tiny  _Peter Parker._

Peter was standing in the middle of her palm, looking at Tony with wide eyes, and a scared expression. Everything was bigger than him, and it was absolutely overwhelming. If it weren't for Scott's reassurance, he probably would've died of a stroke.

Tony's eyes widened just as big and bent down to meet Peter's small form, so his eyes could see the boy clearly.

"Peter?"

The kid gulped and nodded, trembling a bit.

"Oh my gosh," Tony murmured, dropping his keys. If Cassie wasn't a minor, they would be hearing curses from hell.

"We'll get him fixed!" Scott said quickly. "Just give me a day or two and he'll be back to his normal self."

Tony nodded, but his gaze were still on the the very tiny, small Peter.

"Here," Cassie said simply, gently moving her hand, eagerly for Tony to hold out his hand to deposit the precious cargo.

"Oh, um." Tony knew he had a phobia of being handed things and he felt hesitant, worried that his hands would shake, but as he saw the kid with much more than worry fall upon that face, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect that small, tiny form.

As Tony was contemplating, Peter suddenly remembered his mentor's phobia, and before Tony could lift a finger, Peter clutched Cassie's thumb and shook his head.

The small girl furrowed her brow and looked down at him. "Whats wrong?"

"N- nothing, just settle me on the floor, and then Mister Stark could pick me up from there."

It was an odd request, but she shrugged and shifted herself onto her knees, making sure she cupped her hand gently, securing Peter.

Once Cassie flattened her palm against the floor, Peter darted off her hand, like a scared mouse running away from a mouse trap.

Tony watched in still shock, as he watched Peter scurry off to Tony's shoe. He almost felt scared that he would hurt the poor kid if he moved even one inch.

But as soon as Peter rammed into Tony's shoe with full force and holding on tightly, he could see the trust melting off of Peter on him.

_Peter trusts him. He trusts Tony._

The billionaire kneeled gently, trying not to move so much, seeing that Peter was clutching his shoe like it was his lifeline.

"Hey, Pete," Tony whispered. "Lets say you get off my shoe and somewhere else comfier, hm?"

His calloused hand hovered over Peter's tiny head, almost reluctant to touch such a  _fragile_ kid. Almost like a small premature baby.

Tony gently used his pointer finger to every so gently and softly, pat the kid's head. Immediately, Peter flinched, but looked up at the finger that froze.

Tony was about to retract his hand when he saw the kid flinch. Maybe he was too hard. Maybe he shouldn't do this.

The thoughts ended as he felt something wrap around his finger. Looking down again, he saw Peter hanging on for dear life on his extended finger.

Peter looked at him with desperation and luckily, Tony immediately scooped him up, cupping him securely in the palms of his calloused hand.

He noticed that Peter instantly relaxed in his hand, but he kept a firm grip on his thumb now.

"You think you can take care of him?" Scott murmured, holding out Peter's backpack to Tony.

"Course," Tony replied, eyes never leaving his hand, as he held the most precious and tiny living being he has ever held. Absentmindedly taking the backpack from Scott with his other hand, he lifted a brow when it was mostly empty.

"You have the spider suit, right?"

"Duh." Scott rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later. Be careful of him. We already called Aunt May that he would be spending the night at your place."

"Well, at least she was convinced," Tony muttered.

* * *

When the two left, Tony was left with a tinier size of Peter freaking Parker, who was sitting on his palm, looking around, alerted by every single movement. His small fingers still clinging onto his thumb.

It was weird to see Peter this... _small._

Tony also noticed that Peter was wearing doll clothes, probably stripped from Cassie's dolls of course. God, it must be very itchy if Peter kept scratching his neck.

"You okay, kid?" Tony asked, walking into the kitchen with Peter cupped in his hand gently. He felt Peter nod feebly and tremble a bit.

Definitely, the kid was not alright. How he shakes, and how he's not speaking. It worried Tony.

"Are you sure, kid?" Tony asked again, furrowing his brow at Peter.

A small, squeaky voice spoke up. "Y-yeah, just...um-feeling...small." Peter frowned slightly.

That was something Tony was not denying. "Yeah, kid. Your way to small for me to ruffle your hair," he replied, trying to make it a joke, but still a bit worried. The lights dimmed up immediately when Tony strolled into the kitchen.

He looked down at Peter, suddenly hit with the realization.

_Ah. What was he going to feed him?_

Tony didn't think he would have miniature sized foods, so he decided to get some crackers, and a cap full of water. Maybe that would work. "Hey, kid?" Peter looked at him questionably.

"You think I can settle you on top of the counter for a few moments?"

Peter hesitated, afraid that something was just going to swoop him under his feet like a feather. But, he nodded and let Tony's hand hover over the counter closely, and tipped his hand to the side, making Peter slide off easily.

Peter hit the counter with a thud, landing on his two small feet.

He watched as Mister Stark turned around and rummage through the pantry, obviously looking for some type of food. Peter looked around, getting the full feeling of his surroundings. Hey, if he was going to be stuck like for this for a day, then he might as well explore around.

Walking aimlessly around the counter, he spotted the sink. Feeling a bit confident that nothing would happen, he wandered to the sink. It was so weird to see everything so big. When he got a bit closer to the sink, he saw the sponge twice as big, with suds oozing out still.

Around the sink, it was wet, so he took every step carefully. The sink itself looked like a massive pool with much depth more than regular pools. The faucet dripped with water that was almost half the size of Peter. One drip with water, and he could be soaking wet.

Peter leaned in farther into the sink. He saw a dirty bowl full of water. Some silverware were residing as well too.

While he was looking at the sink, Mister Stark finally found what he was looking for. He grinned when he got the goldfish, but when he turned around, his face paled instantly.

"Hey kid!" Tony's voice broke Peter's concentrating and without thinking, he jerked his whole body, almost a bit too sharply as he lost his balance and slipped into the sink. There was a splash and then a quick in take of breath from Peter.

Tony dropped the goldfish box on the ground, letting it spill all over the floor and rushed to the sink. He saw Peter soaking wet in a bowl full of water. Peter's hair drenched with wet and soaking clothes clinging onto his wet skin.

"Pete!"

Peter flopped out of the bowl, shivering madly now. The water was not warm. Definitely not warm.

"I-I'm k-kinda cold," Peter's voice laced with shakiness.

Tony panicked and collected the small Peter with both of his hands and rushed into his bedroom. He slammed the door opened and went into his own private bathroom, where he grabbed a small towel, wrapped the fuzzy thing around Peter and laid him on the counter.

Peter instantly buried himself into the towel, glad that something keeping him warm.

"Are you alright, kid?" Tony bent his head to the level where Peter could see his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Peter murmured, using the edge of the towel to dry his face up. Tony frowned still when he noticed that Peter was still shivering. Then, a light bulb popped into his head.

Straightening up completely, he opened a drawer and spotted the thing he was looking for.

_Blow Dryer._

Tony took it out and plugged it in. He turned the setting to warm and turned to Peter with a small grin.

"Why don't we warm you up? I'm sure this will help you out,"

Peter smiled and nodded. With that, Tony put it on low and blew it a few inches away from Peter's form. Immediately, Peter could feel the warm breeze hitting his cold face, and he could just feel himself leaning closer to the blow dryer.

Peter hummed contently.

Tony chuckled and allowed himself to leave for a second to get the food. Ignoring the spilled mess, he picked up the box and grabbed a few of the goldfish and went back into his bedroom.

He couldn't help but grin when he saw Peter out of the towel and right in front of the blow dryer now, smiling as well.

"Alright kid, while you're heating up, you might as well eat too," Tony said, placing a few gold fish in front of Peter.

The boy looked up and nodded, using his tiny hands to pick up only one goldfish, not moving from his spot. He was only able to hold one goldfish at a time. And God, it looked freaking adorable to Tony.

He couldn't help it. His kid was small, cute and adorable. Not to mention that his cheeks would be chubby whenever he took a big bite.

Tony sat on the toilet, studying Peter take mini sized bites of his food.

Eventually, Peter finished with a satisfied burp.

"Geez kiddo, excuse you," Tony chuckled. "You full already?"

Peter nodded and smiled at his mentor. "The goldfish was pretty big."

"Yeah, no kidding,"

As soon as Peter was dry, he stood up and walked to the direction Tony was at. The billionaire watched the kid scurry across the bathroom counter and stop right at the edge, looking at Tony with a shy expression.

Soon enough though, Peter held out his hands towards Tony, as if wanted to be held again.

Tony got the message and flattened his palm out.

The kid walked quickly on Tony's palm and held onto his thumb when he started lifting his hand again. Though this time, Tony's hand went all the way up to his shoulder. Peter looked at Mister Stark.

"Here, you can get on my shoulder," He says, nudging his thumb away from Peter's grasp.

"You sure?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, Pete. I can't use one arm while I'm holding you."

Seeming reluctant he jumped on his mentor's shoulder and sat down, taking a fistful of Tony's shirt to ensure his security.

With that, Tony sauntered out of his bedroom and into the living room.

He sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" Tony asked.

"Star Wars IV!" Peter exclaimed, smiling.

"Despite being small, your change in movies hasn't?"

"Nope!" Peter popped the 'p'

Tony huffed a laugh and shook his head. "Okay, kid. Hey Fri, put on Star Wars IV."

* * *

Almost 1 hour into the movie, Tony froze when he felt Peter slide off his shoulder and onto his stomach. The boy stumbled a bit, making him trip and face-plant into his stomach.

"Uh, kid?" Tony asked, using his index finger to nudge the kid gently.

"Sorry... you're just really warm..." Peter's voice was muffled into Tony's shirt.

"On my stomach, really?" He asked incredulously, trying to conceal his smile tugging at his lips when Peter only leaned farther into Tony's stomach.

"...and squishy," Peter whispered.

"Oi, I heard that. I'm not that fat," Tony mumbled, but there no real bite in the words.

Peter didn't respond, and Tony thought he was engrossed in the movie, so he kept watching it and allowed Peter to use his stomach as a big pillow or something. A half an hour later, he didn't hear anything from the kid, that is until he looked down.

"Pete?"

The boy was curled up, his mouth parted just a bit, and eyes closed. Peter was long gone.

"Kid!" Tony whispered, exasperated. Well, looks like he's stuck here for awhile. He knew he was able to just shift him and place him in a tissue box or something, but when he looked at Peter sleeping contently, he couldn't bring himself to wake him up.

So instead, he covered the kid with his large hand, completely shielding him like a turtle shell and shifted a bit to the point where he was able lay his head against the couch's headrest.

After all that, he un-cupped his hand and saw that the kid did not stir. Not once.

"What am I going to do with you?" Tony asked, sighing as he felt like he won't be able to sleep tonight because he has some fragile on his stomach. God, he was turning paternal.

"Friday, turn off the lights," Tony's voice was hushed.

The lights turned off immediately, and then Friday's voice was just as quiet as Tony's.

"Good night, sir."

* * *

Peter woke up with a gasp, sweat forming on his forehead. "Stupid nightmare," he murmured, swiping the sweat off. He blinked for a few seconds to get rid of some tears that were threatening to spill. He didn't even notice that there were tears drying on his cheek. Gaining his composure, he noticed that he was still small...

And he was also on his mentor's stomach.

_Crap._

There was a flashback when he said that Mister Stark's stomach was squishy and comfy. Then, he fell asleep without warning apparently.

Peter felt his ears burn red as he looked up and saw Tony's chest rumbling as he was snoring loudly.

Oh. Warmth coursed through his entire body when he realized that Mister Stark really stayed on the couch because he didn't want to wake him up. Smiling, he patted gently on Tony's stomach, fluffing it up like it was a pillow and laid back down, but his eyes never closed.

His smiled faltered during it as he remembered his nightmare.

Peter couldn't sleep. He was wide awake.

Sitting up, he looked at Tony's sleeping face, and then looked at the arc reactor. It glowed brightly under Mister Stark's shirt.

Unknowingly, Peter got up and started to tread lightly to the destination, eyes widening every step he took. The light was just calling his name. When he got super close, he heard humming.

It sounded so soothing, he sat down criss-crossed applesauce and just listened the lulling sound. It was to calming, that he didn't notice Mister Stark was watching him with tired eyes.

After a few minutes of Tony processing what was going on and wondering why the kid was just staring at his arc reactor, he had to say something."Kid?" He whispered, brows furrowing when he saw some dried up tears on the kid's cheek.

Peter looked up at him. His eyes were so...distant.

"Pete? Hey kiddo..." Tony used his thumb to try to wipe some hairs away from Peter's face, though it looked like he used his thumb to poke his face. Getting no response, he retracted his thumb, but two tiny hand caught it and wrapped their arms around the thumb. Almost like a baby when someone nudges its fist until the baby grabs on.

"Mister Stark?" A small, hoarse voice leaked into the billionaire's ears.

"Hey, kiddie. Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his eyes as it bled through Peter's.

He sniffed in response, but nodded.

"Yeah, no you're not. What's going on, buddy?"

Seeing the kid's lip quiver, and their arms wrapped firmly around his thumb, Tony's face softened instantaneously.

"Com'on Pete, tell me what's wrong," Tony encouraged.

It took a full minute, but kid eventually faced defeat. Knowing that Mister Stark won't let this go, he took a shaky breath.

"I-I had a nightmare."

Tony blinked.

"I know-its s-stupid, a-and-"

"Hey, kid," Tony hushed gently. "Its okay, everyone gets nightmares."

Peter only held on tighter. "I-I, you remember Toomes?" He asked, looking at Mister Stark with misty eyes. Tony has tried to forget it, but it always seemed to bite him back in the butt sometimes.

"Yeah kid, I do," He replied.

"W-well, a-after that," Peter took a big breath. "I-I followed him into a warehouse where we battled. When I tried taking him down, he had his wing suit, and- but I-it collapsed, Tony. The building just  _collapsed_  on me and-"

"But, didn't it have supports?" He asked faintly.

Peter looked down. "It  _used_ to..."

"Oh my God," He whispered as sudden gears starting churning and working. "You didn't have your suit. I-I took it away from you, didn't I?"

Peter nodded weakly.

Peter nodded once again. "H-he trapped me there after...and I-couldn't breathe. My chest felt like my chest was on fire, and my ribs ached so  _badly._ There were dust in my eyes and-and mouth. I-no one was there...Tony, I was  _so scared._ B-but, I lifted it and that was it..."

When hearing the nightmare, he just wanted to call himself an a**hole now. This kid. This freaking kid lifted the remains of some kind of concrete building... _without_ his suit. Dear goodness gracious.

"Kid...I-I'm so sorry... If you had the suit...it would've been able to call somebody and- _God_ -I'm so sorry, Pete."

Peter shook his head, "It-it wasn't your fault. You tried protecting me by taking away the suit, but I just  _kept_ like I was still freaking invisible or something." He laughed mirthlessly. "I was so freaking stupid,"

If Peter wasn't so small, he would've given a bone crushing hug for the kid.

"Kid," Voice suddenly emotional. "You aren't stupid. You're a kid, yes. But, you got guts. I'm proud of you, don't think otherwise."

Peter looked up, eyes shimmering. "Y-you mean it?"

"Course I do, kiddo. You're  _my_  kid."

Peter was awestruck. Whether that  _The Tony Stark_ called him his kid, or that he was proud of him.

"Mister Stark, I-I don't what to say?"

"How about go to bed?" Tony asked, raising his brow playfully.

Peter laughed and nodded, but then turned worried.

"What now, kid?"

"Is it okay, for you know...sleep here?" Peter asked worriedly, and a bit sheepish.

Tony was silent for a second.

"I'm sorry," Peter rambled, about to jump off. "I'll get off and sleep somewhere else."

When trying to get off, Tony stopped him with his large hand.

"Woah there, kid. Where are you going to go? Its fine, you can sleep here on my 'squishy' stomach." He emphasized the last words. Peter's cheeks turned a subtle pink hue, but nodded as he flopped down on his stomach, arms stretched out, as if he was hugging Mister Stark.

Peter inhaled his mentor's shirt, smelling the oil and cologne. It was an odd smell for most people, but it smelled reassuring.

"Good night, Mister Stark," Peter muffled into the shirt.

Tony chuckled and tapped lightly on Peter's small head. "Night, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last Chapter :) Before anything else, I wanted to get the full feel of Tony having a phobia of being handed things, along with being afraid to hold something that fragile. Combining them together will just make it worse, and thats what Tony was feeling. But I freaking love the headcannon where Peter is able to hand Tony something without him being freaked out about that.
> 
> If there any mistakes, errors or grammar things, please let me know! Thanks and good day!~
> 
> Have a prompt? Suggest them to me on [Tumblr!](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)


	3. Of Spiders and Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some really important news at the end notes (Please read them afterwards :))
> 
> Enjoy!~

"Mi'ser St'rk."

Tony was barely lucid as something or  _someone_ was prodding his cheek. He mumbled something, and then swatted at it before trying to fall asleep again.

"Mister Stark..." There it was again. He didn't open his eyes though. He just wanted to sleep, and maybe hang out with the kid later.  _Wait..._

"Mister Stark!"

Tony shot up completely and yelped, almost falling off the couch. "Wha-What?!"

There was an, "Oof!" and then a groan. He looked down to see Peter on ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh shi- kid, I'm so sorry," Tony exclaimed, scooping up the kid from the ground. "Are you okay? No injuries?" He asked, quickly scanning the small kid. Peter shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Just caught me off guard," Peter said, chuckling a bit.

"Kid, you're going to give me a heart attack," Tony deadpanned, rubbing his hand over his stubby face.

"Sorry," Peter chuckled again.

Tony sighed, but a smile formed on his lips. "At least I didn't squish you," He said, poking Peter's stomach.

"Yeah," Peter breathed. "I wouldn't survived how much you weigh."

"Oi! I'm not fat!"

"Kidding!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Lets just make some breakfast, spiderbaby."

Peter huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not a baby," he pouted.

He raised his brow at the small kid. "You sure about that?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Alright kid, you want some blueberry muffins?" Tony asked as they walked into the kitchen, putting the kid on the counter.

"You can cook?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Eh, sorta. I have my mom's cookbook," He replied, taking out a cookbook and opening the blueberry muffin recipe. He took out some ingredients and looked at Peter straight in the eye. "Don't go  _near_  the sink."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Peter mumbled, shuddering at the memory.

"Alright kid, why don't you get the ingredients from the cabinets? Considering how tiny you are, I'd figure you'd be good scouring inside."

Peter grinned and nodded. Tony led Peter up to the cabinets. He jumped inside the cabinets and looked around. The cabinets were full of spices and other food stuff, it was almost overwhelming on how much spices were here.

"You alright, buddy?" Tony asked when Peter sneezed.

He heard a small sniffle and a squeaky voice. "Yeah! Its just that-do you ever clean up here? Its so dusty here!"

"Well, I didn't expect to be slammed by how my cabinets are," Tony joked, earning a giggle from Peter up above. "Okay kid, enough talking. I don't want a cranky teenager not getting his food in his tiny stomach. Can you get the salt?"

"You don't bother to just keep it on the table?" Peter's voice echoed.

Tony snorted, "I would, but I'm too lazy."

He could mentally see Peter rolling his eyes.

There was a bit of shuffling.

"Found it! Heads up!" Peter yelled, pushing the salt out and then dropping it out. Tony caught it with one hand without looking and grinned. "Nice job, kiddo. Another thing we need up there is the vanilla extract."

"Okay, give me a few moments."

While Peter was doing his own searching, Tony went into the fridge and brought out the blueberries, milk, eggs and other ingredients from the fridge. He knew he needed to get the heavier stuff from the cabinets, but he wanted the kid to be part of the baking.

A identical voice above called him. "I have it, Mister Stark! You ready to catch it?"

"Yep! Throw away," Tony said, holding out his hand. The object fell and Tony caught it. He looked up and saw Peter poking his head out with a lopsided smile. "Anything else?" Peter asked.

Tony looked at the cookbook and nodded. "We just need baking powder? You think you can get it?"

A short determined nod and Peter was gone.

The billionaire got everything they needed to get the cooking started. All he needed was the baking power and Peter-

"Got the baking powder, Mister Stark!" Right on time.

Peter threw the last object and Tony caught it (As always) and placed it down on the counter, along with the other ingredients. "Thanks Pete, think you could jump down and let me catch you?" Tony asked.

The boy was a bit hesitant. "Promise you'll catch me?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Promise, kiddo. I would never let you fall," Tony said sincerely.

There was something fuzzy in that saying for Peter. It was like Tony was his net.

Taking a big leap of faith, he jumped out, watching Mister Stark's eyes watching him intensely. And then he knew that Tony would catch him.

He landed on Tony's palm and took a breath of relief. Tony was doing the same. Thank God he caught him.

"Alright kiddo, let's say we make the muffins?"

Peter smiled.

* * *

"Seriously, Pete? I told you not to stand on the rim of the bowl!" Tony exasperated. Clocking backwards, while Tony was pouring the batter into the pan, Peter decided to climb on top of the bowl. When he got there, everything was fine, until the wooden spoon hit the side of the bowl, making it rattle.

Peter felt like it was a earthquake, and before he knew it, he was swimming in the thick batter. He was lucky enough that Mister Stark didn't add the large blueberries in yet. Now, Tony was filling a bowl of warm water and grabbing the back of Peter's clothes.

The boy sighed in content when his feet touched the warm water and then being placed fully in the water.

The water immediately turned a murky of muffin batter.

"It worked out for a little while," Peter said quietly, splashing the water to his face.

Tony rolled his eyes and dumped the rest of the batter in the sink. "You're lucky that I have already poured the muffins in the pan," he grumbled.

Peter giggled and shrugged. "At least I didn't drown."

"Damn right you didn't," Tony breathed.

After Peter was done cleaning himself, (With Tony turned around and looking everywhere else but the bowl) Tony threw a small towel that floated down on Peter. The boy accepted it and wrapped himself inside the warm towel.

Tony still needed to watch the muffins, so he quickly went into his bedroom, unplugging his blow dryer and rushing back to the kitchen. Seeing Peter was still poised where he was, he plugged in the blow dryer and turned it on low.

"Thanks, Mister Stark," Peter smiled, and poked his head out of his cocoon. He felt the the gentle, warm breeze hitting his wet face.

Tony smiled. "No problem, kiddo. Just get warm and then we can have some muffins."

Peter hummed.

* * *

The muffins were out and cooling on the rack and Peter was luckily dry. Though, Peter was still in front of the blow dryer, content where he was. Tony was just tempted to make a human sized blow dryer for Peter when he returns to normal.

"Enjoying yourself, kid?" Tony chuckled, resting his head on his arms and looking at the tiny Peter.

"Yeah, its warm and cozy," Peter murmured, eyes meeting Tony's large ones.

"Not like my 'squishy' stomach?" Tony raised a brow.

Peter groaned and hid his face behind his hands. "You're never gonna let that go," he mumbled, earning a huffed laugh from Mister Stark.

"Nope."

"Knew it."

"Quiet you," Tony smiled and took placed a cool muffin besides Peter. "Now enjoy your blueberry muffin. Fresh from the oven and made from love."

"More like me," Peter joked.

"You immediately made me lost my appetite," Tony faked his disgust, but was smirking.

Peter stuck out his tongue and took a crumb from the muffin. His eyes widened with delight. "This is so good, Mis'er Stark!"

"I'm glad you think so," Tony took a bite out of his own muffin.

After a few moments of silence, Peter swallowed the last of his small portion of food and sighed in satisfactory. He looked up at Tony who was staring at his bitten muffin. Peter furrowed his brows, "Are you okay, Mister Stark?" he asked.

Tony came back from his thoughts and realized that he was just staring at his half eaten muffin. He looked at Peter and nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking about my mom," Tony said quietly, allowing the nostalgic memories flit through his mind like a book. Peter made a noise of understandment and looked down.

"What was she like?" Peter asked suddenly, not bothering to look up.

Tony looked taken back, and he stood like that in silence for what felt like forever.

"She...was amazing," Tony started, looking at Peter who suddenly looked up at him in shock. He gave a shaky sigh, "She always made me muffins like these for breakfast. Sang some Italian songs too." He chuckled, "Its one of those memories I have with her."

Quietness filled the room.

"That sounds like a lovely memory," Peter said, a small smile graced his lips.

Tony nodded and grinned at Peter, "Yeah, it was."

Once they were done with breakfast, Tony decided to head down to the lab, with heavy supervision of course.

"Make sure you don't blow yourself up. I don't want to be killed by your hot aunt," Tony said.

Peter made a salute. "I won't let you down, sir!"

"God, sir is worse than Mister Stark," Tony joked, earning a roll eye from Peter. They arrived to the lab and Tony placed Tiny Peter on the lab table and turned around for a second. Peter didn't move whatsoever.

Tony returned with a piece of paper and a pen still larger than Peter.

He placed them next to Peter who looked at him curiously.

"You can work on the recipe for your spider webs. I know you want to work hand on hands, but I really don't want you to injure yourself," Tony said, biting his lip. He expected Peter to be upset, but instead Peter just nodded and picked up the large pen.

"Don't worry, Mister Stark, Its okay. I kinda don't wanna destroy myself either."

Tony nodded. "Good. My back will be turned towards you, but I won't be to far if you need me, alright?" Peter hummed and nodded, writing something on the piece of paper already.

He turned around and worked started working.

Eventually, the silence was too much.

"Hey, Pete?"

Peter looked up from his paper.

"Mind if I turned on some music? Its not going to overload your sensors when you're tiny?"

Peter shook his head and smiled. "Nope! Fire away."

The music turned on and they worked on their stuff. Occasionally, Tony would take a peak at Peter just to make sure he was alright and he wasn't doing anything stupid.

* * *

Somehow, Tony fell asleep. He never fell asleep, but apparently it happened. It was rare.

Peter never noticed it. He was too engrossed in upgrading the spider web fluid. The pen was pretty large and sometimes it would tilt. It was kinda hard to control the pen, but at least it worked in his favor.

He laid the pen on the floor and stretched his limbs, yawning.

"Hey Mister Stark?" Peter asked, turning his head. Tony's body was still.

"Hello?!" Peter yelled, but his voiced underuled over the music.

No movement.

"Seriously? I never seen you fall asleep in the lab," Peter deadpanned, running his hand through his hair. Seeing that he was stuck here, he was about to pick up the pen, until he heard skitters of something.

"Huh?" He turned around to the sound.

A shadow of something hurried onto the lab table. Peter squinted and then his eyes widened in surprise and maybe fear.

Spider.

The spider was almost as large at Peter, but all the spider knew...is that he was  _food._

"Hey there friend," Peter trembled, backing away very slowly. "Think we could have a spider to spider kind of moment? And by that, not eat me?"

He prayed that the spider understood, but it kept walking slowly to its prey.

"Is that a no?" Peter asked, eyes widening like a light bulb.

The spider hissed and lunged at him. Peter's mind raced and the only idea he could think up...was jump. And he did. Peter landed on the ground with a loud thud, and groaned.

He looked at his mentor's form and nothing was moving. Well...looks like he was on his own.

Peter stood and ran for his life. Still praying that Tony or something would find him, the spider glided down and scurried across the room to Peter. He was able to look back quickly and turn pale to see the spider running at him.

Now he wished he had eight legs.

"Look buddy," Peter said breathlessly, "I would love to be your friend? You want friends? We can be friends! Just don't eat me!"

He continued running, even though it wasn't a big distance for normal sized people.

What felt like minutes, he found a hiding spot for now, near a box full of parts. He breathed heavily, catching his breath. He stayed silent for a few minutes, using his hearing for any skitters or hissing.

He didn't know Spiders could hiss.

Peter didn't hear any and when it was coastal clear, he licked his lips.

"Friday? Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can, Peter."

Peter was beyond relieved. "Great, please wake up Mister Stark."

Suddenly it went silent, until an ear shrieking noise came from above, startling not only Tony, but Peter as well. It vibrated his whole body, like his insides were blending together. He whimpered, knees collapsing and hands on his ears, as if it would calm his senses. Everything was hurting.

Finding himself on the floor, he curled up and waited for the pounding ache to go away. Peter thought it was an overload sensory, but it felt unbelievable worse than that. Probably because he was so small and his body couldn't handle the extreme sounds of everything shaking.

It  _hurt_ so bad.

Tony shot up and bleary looked around, completely unfazed about what was going on.

He grumbled. "Friday, turn that off."

The screeching sound ended and then a robotic voice chipped in with what felt like a concerned voice. "I apologize, sir, but Peter asked me to wake you up."

His eyes were wide open and functioning on hearing Peter's name. "What do you mean, Fri?" Tony asked, about to turn around to face where Peter was. "He's right here-" he stopped dead in his tracks.

His pen was there and the piece of paper, but no  _Peter_.

"What the hell?! Where is he?!" Tony yelled, completely shoving things out of the way to look for Peter.

"Sir, there was a spider in here and-"

"I don't get spiders in my lab, Fri. There has got to be another reason," He said between breaths. The AI was silent, until a hologram of a spiderweb in the far right corner on the ceiling. He honestly didn't have time for this, but he obeyed and looked.

"Odd," Tony murmured, but still rummaging his hands around the stuff, hoping to find Peter without even looking. "That's not the spider's doing...thats Peter's web!"

"It seems to have made a home to Peter's spider webs. And because of the formula, it lasted longer than it should have," Friday explained.

He shook his head frantically, "We can talk about this later, where is Peter?!"

"He is behind the box to your left. Tread carefully though, he experiencing high sensory load because how miniature he is. His brain cannot process the pressure.

"Got it, Fri, thanks."

Tony rushed to the box and scooted it carefully out of the way. He heard a whimper when the box made a shuffling sound. Tony froze. "Kiddo?" He whispered.

Another whimper.

"Come on, kid. I need to move this box and I can help you, alright?" He got another whimper and Tony's heart was just about to break at the sound. Wanting to get this over with, he shoved the box away, earning a pained shout from the tiny Peter.

Tony saw him curled up, his face pale and drenched with sweat as he could see the kid's hands covering his ears and eyes clenched tightly closed.

"Oh, kid," Tony murmured, gently kneeling down and ignoring his legs protests as his bones cracked slightly.

The kid held up his hands when Tony was about to pick him up.

"N-no! P-please. I-it hurts! I-I can't- It  _hurts!_ " Peter cried out, crumbling onto the cold floor again.

Tony was about to cry with him when he saw Peter having tears running down like a waterfall. He almost felt the pain when Parents see their children in distress. "What hurts, kiddo? Talk to me," He gently whispered.

"E-everything. M-my ears, and eyes and-and-" A gut wrenching sob tore through his tiny throat.

"Shh, kiddo. Just take deep breaths. You're not experiencing just sensory overload, but panic attacks. Shh." Tony couldn't do anything without hurting the kid, but it pained him to see his kid in such... _agony._

Peter took a big gulp of air and mewled when the air hit his raw mouth and lungs.

"Its okay, just deep breaths," Tony said, eyes never leaving Peter's small form.

Eventually, when Peter seemed to have calmed down a bit, Tony vaguely remembered that babies enjoy hearing their parents heartbeats, so maybe...?

"Can-can I lift you up? Maybe we can try something that will calm you," Tony said, a bit reluctant.

A small nod and then a groan.

Tony, ever so calmly and gently, scooped tiny Peter into his palm, his hands being so steady. He moved his hands to his chest, where he cupped one of his hand to accommodate Peter, and the other drooping to his side. It was like he was holding a baby. He straightened, giving his knees a break.

Peter was just above his arc reactor, humming and glowing brightly under his dirty shirt.

The boy still had his eyes closed, but could faintly hear the humming. Peter instantly calmed, his whole demeanor changed and relaxed. The humming soothed him just like that and Tony was beyond surprised, but if it meant that the kid was calming down, he'd do anything.

"There we go," Tony whispered, slightly rocking back and forth. The kid's fingers weren't clenching into his palm, but more at Tony's shirt.

"When did I get so freaking paternal," Tony asked no one, looking up at the ceiling.  _And when did Peter become a baby?_

A voice startled him though.

"Because you're my dad," Peter faintly answered, though not very coherent.

The billionaire blinked. Him? Dad? Peter? What? Tony allowed himself to smile a bit. Maybe being a dad wouldn't be so bad. If Peter was in this, then why the hell not? Tony wasn't even going to ask Peter, because the kid was out like the wind.

It took every ounce for him not to hug Peter. After everything he went through and now being shrunk with experiencing sensory overload, as well as panic attacks, Tony felt like his kid deserved it...

And once Peter is back to his regular size, he was going to hug him, play with his hair and do whatever the kid wanted.

Because apparently...he was a dad.

Peter woke up with a groan, turning his head towards something...

_Squishy? Soft?_

Peter sniffled.

_Motor oil? Cologne?_

_Wait._

Peter eyes shot open, but instantly regretted it when his head pounded. He groaned once again and laid his arm across his face, swallowing the nausea feeling in his stomach.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." A voice Peter instantly recognized.

"Hello, Sunshine," Tony smiled.

"Shaddup," Peter murmured, nuzzling his face into the billionaire's shirt.

Tony gasped, making him jolt. "I'm hurt, Peter. After everything I've done for you," he said dramatically.

"Yeah, like using your stomach as a squishy pillow," Peter murmured, inhaling the reassuring cologne and oil from his mentor's shirt. The billionaire sighed, but chuckled afterwards when Peter went totally quiet.

"Y'know, I feel like I need to say this right now," Tony breathed. "Are you okay?"

Peter blinked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, just...got overwhelming."

Tony nodded sadly, "Do you remember anything else during that? Like when I picked up up and all that jazz?" he asked, looking at tiny Peter intently. The boy thought for a moment before his eyes widened as big as a penny.

"You-I...I called you dad?"

Tony nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Mister Stark, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of this!-"

"Pete, Pete, slow your roll. I'm not mad," Tony stated, his face unreadable. Peter looked at him fretfully. "You're not?"

He shook his head and grinned, "No, I thought it was pretty cute," A groan escaped the boy's tiny mouth. "You don't have to feel embarrassed about it, buddy. In a way, I guess I do act like a dad to you sometimes." Tony admitted quietly.

Peter was silent, but he smiled and chuckled, "Yeah...well, thanks for not letting me do stupid stuff. I owe it to you."

The billionaire returned the smile and nudged Peter's head just a bit. "No problem, kiddo. That's what fathers supposed to do," he replied. If only Tony could take a picture of Peter's expression, he would've framed that above his lab table.

While Tony was thinking of the possibilities, Peter was smiling absentmindedly. He looked up at his mentor, "Hey, Tony?"

Tony couldn't conceal his smile when Peter used his first name. He said it times before, but he was actually safe, calm and not drowning in water or batter, or being chased by a damn spider.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Thanks...for taking care of me. You really didn't have to do it, but you put up with me and-yeah...thanks," Peter mumbled.

The billionaire smiled.  _God, I love this kid so much._

"Any time, kiddo. Next time, lets stay on the couch."

Peter laughed and nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

A week later and everything was reversed. Eventually, Peter and Scott got the device working and thank God, there won't be any accidents. (Hopefully.)

Scott said that the device malfunctioned and it was completely fried. Luckily, Hope and her father got it fixed...after they lectured him for being stupid and using a test subject. Like himself. And Scott couldn't agree any more. At least he knew his way around the place when he shrunk.

But Peter was going to learn. The device was literally on his suit and it could come in handy soon.

Peter was back to normal, and it was all good. Though, he hasn't seen Mister- I mean, Tony since then. When Peter was reversed, he had go straight home. Eventually, May knew and surprisingly, she wasn't as pissed.

But, she did want the footage of tiny Peter Parker falling into the batter and then being chased by a spider. Oh, how he loved his Aunt May.

Peter walked into the penthouse with a wide grin, feeling completely energized and... _normal._ He forgot how much he missed having his height and not falling into the sink or batter.

It was good.

"Hello, Peter. How are you doing?" Friday's voice chipped in.

"Good, Fri! Thanks! Do you know where Mist- Tony is?"

"He was in the lab, but now he's coming up to greet you," Friday answered. Peter nodded, and headed to the couch, plopping his backpack on the floor and then throwing himself on the couch.

His face squished by the soft mattress, content.

Until he felt someone flicked his head, making him alerted. He shot up, trying to act professional, but he fell of off with a yelp. Groaning, there was a loud laugh coming from behind the couch.

"Why?" Peter mumbled, standing up and brushing away something on his shirt.

Tony chuckled, his StarkPad under his armpits and looking as disheveled as always. "This is payback for giving me a heart attack multiple times last week. And since I couldn't flick you when you were miniature, now is a great time."

"Child abuse..." Peter muttered.

"Heart breaker," Tony shot back, grinning ear to ear.

"Shut up."

"Oi, respect your father."

Peter's ears turned red, remembering the memory.

Tony chuckled at the kid's embarrassment, and decided to ruffle his hair up.  _I missed his hair so much._

"Don't be like that, kiddo. I'm glad i'm you're my pseudo-dad. Its an honor."

"Yeah," Peter smiled a little. "I'm glad I'm your pseudo-son," he joked.

_Your more than that, kid._

"Alright, kiddo. C'mere." Tony placed the StarkPad on the couch and spread his arms wide, welcoming the spider. Peter's eyes widened, but when Tony looked at him with a  _-what-are-you-doing-im-giving-you-a-hug-_ look, Peter lunged at his mentor.

Tony grunted, but wrapped his arms around the kid.

"You're the best, Tony," Peter says and Tony was just tempted to ask the kid's aunt if he could adopt this precious kid he's grown so attached too. They stayed like that for about 3 minutes, hugging and Tony playing his curly hair.

"Hey kid?"

A hum.

"You're the best kid I could ever ask for. You think your hot Aunt May would let me adopt you?" Tony was half joking, but the last part was pretty serious. They could co-parent Peter, even though he felt like he was doing the co-parenting forever.

Maybe they could...

Peter snorted, "Good luck." A beat. "I think Aunt May would approve."

Tony smiled.

_This kid._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddddd, that's a wrap up! I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing this! Worry not, dear readers! This won't be the last of me! I'm going to make a series called: Day's ahead.
> 
> Its basically small ficlets of Tony acting like a dad to Peter as they go on some crazy trips and stuff. Its not like my other series, The adventures of baby Peter. That's biological and this is just pure Tony acting like a dad. Thanks again and see you soon!
> 
> If there is any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> Please come say hello on[Tumblr!](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)  
> I would love to hear some good prompt ideas :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this Idea for the longest time and now it has come! I really hope you enjoy this and I'll see you soon! He's literally the size of a spider :)
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/) I rarely use it, but I'm trying! Happy new years by the way :)


End file.
